The disclosure relates to optical fiber, and more particularly to single mode optical fibers which have low bend loss at 1550 nm.
Low bend loss optical fibers are attractive for fiber to the home applications because they can lower the installation costs. To reduce the bending loss, profile designs with a fluorine doped ring or randomly distributed voids have been proposed. However, it is challenging to achieve bend insensitive fiber and at the same time to meet G.652 or other fiber standards (MFD, cable cutoff, dispersion, etc.).